


Wiping Clean the Slate

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "This prompt was inspired by a Jack Frost google search.After realizing just how little they actually interact with children and the world in general anymore, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy decide to explore the world a bit. They discover lots of things, but what catches their interest is how humans portray them. Cue their reactions: Santa finding Christmas specials amusing, Sandman liking the song “Mr. Sandman”, ect. and just them being really excited and going on and on about it until one of them realizes that, though he tries to hide it, Jack is jealous. To make Jack feel better they try to find portrayals of him in the media only to realize most aren’t exactly flattering. Not that that will stop them from trying to find a positive portrayal.Other ideas:-Someone finds Marvel Comics version of Jack, thinking being a super-hero would appeal to him, but it backfires when he finds out the character wasn’t popular and was later recycled as the villain ‘Blizzard’...[cut for length]"This is the second fill I’ve done where The Santa Clause 3 becomes a drinking game, let’s hope it’s the last.





	Wiping Clean the Slate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 4/11/2014.

“Guys, I  _told_  you this wasn’t a good idea,” Jack says, looking away from the computer screen in embarrassment.  
  
“Nonsense, Jack, we all had our turn, now it is time to see what people have been saying about you,” North says, looking over Tooth’s shoulder as she quickly opens up several links in new tabs. (When they had started this project, Jack had asked her how she learned how to use a computer so quickly. Her only answer had been a vague, “well, North made this one.” She had high hopes for the possibility that it would allow her fairies to be more independent and allow her more free time to visit the others, so Jack had let the issue go.)  
  
Jack’s plan to have everyone look themselves up in pop culture had started off well. North volunteered to go first, which meant a whole lot of Christmas specials. The only minor speed bump had been when all the eggnog in the Workshop mysteriously changed to Coca-Cola overnight, which had North filling the air with composers before he managed to set it right.  
  
After North, Tooth had been excited to see if there were any movies about her; faced with a dreadful comedy and a worse horror movie, Jack had to give her props for her aplomb, as well as her definition of their movie night situation as “being caught between a Rock and a hard place.”  
  
When it was Bunny’s turn for a search, the collections of pictures of kids getting photographed with truly terrible bunny costumes had led him to forcefully agree with North that Easter was not Christmas, nor should it try to be.  
  
Though the rest of the Guardians had been somewhat nonplussed by the appearance of Morpheus in the  _Sandman_  comics, Sandy himself had just nodded and gone to acquire the books at once—one of which he’s actually reading at this moment, silently laughing a lot more than Jack remembers the comic calling for. He hopes he’s not laughing at the search results for him.  
  
“Seriously, though,” Jack says. “I already know about all this kind of stuff! There’s no need for me to brush up on pop culture.”  
  
“Oh, would you look at that,” says Tooth.  
  
“Ha! We are all in that one! Sandy, come look.” North beckons to him and Jack pulls his hood over his head. He’s almost certain he knows what they’re looking at, and he doesn’t want to see. Bad enough that he’s the villain; the extra helping of cheese was totally unnecessary.  
  
“We should watch this!” Tooth exclaims.  
  
That’s too far. “What! No! Come on, guys, it’s not good, and I’m…a lame bad guy.”  
  
The others look at him in surprise. “Is it really that big of a deal to you, Jack?” Tooth asks. “We know you’re not a bad guy. So do all your believers.” She leaves the computer and walks over to him. “Things aren’t ever going to go back to the way they were. Don’t you want to be able to laugh about that? Like I was able to laugh about the Tooth Fairy movies?”  
  
Jack frowns and forces a slight shrug. “Maybe it’s still a little too recent.”  
  
“Then is time to wipe clean the slate!” North exclaims. “We will watch with believers and—”  
  
“Hold on North, that’s a lot trickier than it sounds,” begins Bunny.  
  
“Guys, it’s a seriously  _terrible_  movie. I don’t want to subject anyone to it,” Jack says.  
  
“But we can make fun of errors! This is almost genre in itself, yes?”  
  
“Ugh, North, there’s too many, we’ll…” Jack falls silent as Sandy floats into the center of the group, the image of a bottle pouring a shot floating above his head. “We’ll probably survive because we’re immortal.”  
  
“And we are still wiping clean the slate,” North says, leading them all to his theater.


End file.
